


Reunion

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, post-quarantine reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: And he thinks to himself,I love you, and says, “I missed you, too.”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Reunion

Rhett arrives at the house first and Link shortly after, and when the door opens, instead of saying anything, they say nothing at all because they don’t need to. No words could describe the feeling of seeing each other, in person, for the first time in weeks anyway.

Rhett thinks he could try to explain it; try to explain the euphoric rush of adrenaline when Link walks through the door; the deep ache in his chest that, finally, after too much time spent there, eases so swiftly; or the hot sting of unwanted tears that wet his eyes; or even the way the breath is punched from his lungs. He’s _missed_ his best friend—other half, soulmate—something fierce in their time apart.

The lock clicks behind Link and it’s deafening in the silent house. When he looks at Rhett, hands fidgeting are his sides, it feels like whatever was missing has slotted back into place in Rhett’s chest, and for a moment he’s sure he’ll burst into tears. He’s certain of it. But he doesn’t. Instead he swipes at the few stray tears threatening to spill over and finds himself laughing; laughing at how ridiculous they’re being, how good it is to see Link again. It’s not like they were going to be apart forever.

But it felt like it. There were many things left unsaid, many things left untouched, that they wanted to explore, slowly and with each other, like they had all the time in the world. If he had known they would be forced to spend so much time away, he would’ve said and done so many more things. Unhurried kisses would’ve been quicker, lingering touches would’ve lasted longer, words whispered in the cover of darkness would’ve been said loud and clear in the daylight.

Video chats didn’t fill the void that was Link-shaped. Texts in the middle of sleepless nights didn’t ease the ache. Work wasn’t the same; looking at Link through a computer screen instead of looking to his left, where Link is supposed to _always_ be, didn’t sit right with him.

_I miss you, I love you_ , was different over the phone.

Link beams at Rhett and Rhett grins back. Link looks good, despite the faint darkness under his eyes and the fidgety hands and the messy hair. The smile alone is worth every sleepless night and every anxious day spent away from him.

Rhett doesn’t know what to say, now. They’re just staring at each other, grinning like idiots, a few feet apart. There’s been enough distance between them lately so Rhett takes a few steps forward.

It’s enough. Before he can take the next few steps, Link is speeding across the floor. He stops just inches away from Rhett, the tips of their shoes touching, and _fuck_ , Rhett’s hair stands on end and goosebumps burst along his skin. He can see all the wrinkles and the bright blue and the tanned skin. He can smell the faint scent of Link’s favorite shampoo and the laundry detergent he’s overly fond of and the gum he must’ve chewed on the way to the house.

Every bit of it has his pulse quickening and his heart pounding.

Rhett reaches out, Link steps closer, and then he’s grabbing Link by the shoulders and drawing him into a tight embrace. Link laughs and throws his arms around Rhett, just as tight, just as eager.

For a moment, Rhett just breathes him in. He’s missed every inch of this man. And he knows Link has missed him, too.

When they finally pull away, a bit reluctantly, Rhett keeps Link close, hands coming to rest around his cheeks, thumbs smoothing along his temples, soft hair tickling his fingertips. Link sighs and Rhett kisses his forehead, and stays there.

Link’s hands fit around his waist, he’s humming in contentment, and murmuring, “I missed you.”

Everything seems to settle into place at once. All the uneasiness, the racing pulse, the pounding heart, the aches and pains, all of it. He feels better, whole again, like himself.

And he thinks to himself, _I love you_ , and says, “I missed you, too.”


End file.
